Happy Birthday Soph!
Happy Birthday Soph! From Your Awesome BW Family! Anna: Happy Birthday, Flawless. You're finally 16 and I couldn't be any more proud. I hope you have an awesome day and know what you mean to me! you're one of my bestest and most amazing friends here and we've gone together through thick and thin. You're beautiful, even though you won't admit it.And eeeeemmm... one day we're gonna meet up and go hitch-hiking in creepy old vans,cause we're cool. I love you and happpy birthdayyyy! ♥ Mel(anie): HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOPH <3. I hope you're having a fantastic day, you deserve it c:. You're one of the sweetest people I have the pleasure of talking to, and I'm so glad we've gotten to be friends! The card you made me on my birthday is honestly one of the cutest things, AND I MADE YOU ONE TOO. Buuut I left it at home so I'll send it to you ASAP. ANYWAY point is you're lovely and yayayayay <333 Melinda: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MASTER! <333 I only wish you the very best for your b-day and I hope that you got everything you wished for. You are the bestest master in this universe, I love to be cray cray with you, your twerking is the best in the whole world.... etc, You are just a wonderful person and I'm so glad to call you my friend <33 I wuv you <33333 MarsMars: Happy birthday Soph!! <3 Hope your day is filled with awesome presents and with the people you love around you (except your GW family, since we are stuck in your computer xD ). Enjoy creeping on other people with that creepy face 8D (Would post a picture but im too lazy~) Ilu <3 Gaby: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPY BIRTHDAY SOPHIE <333 AND MERRY CHRISTMAS AS WELL :3 um what can I say, I hope your party was amazing!!!!! (no alcohol) and you partied all night to the BEST SONG EVER! I hope all those LITTLE THINGS that you got were what you were wishing for. Also I hope you smiled because that's WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL and Ummmm I LOVE YOU!!! and your cupcakes are that ONE THING that make me smile ;D and yea thank you for being my friend and always being so sweet to me :3 <3 I love you always my 1D buddy <333 also I hope we have more memories to come together because we have to LIVE WHILE WE'RE YOUNG! <3 Yay lame references ;D its the STORY OF MY LIFE xP okay okay I love you bye <3333 Froy:SOPHIEEEEEEEE,I WISH YOU THE HAPPIEST OF BIRTHDAYS!I hope you have an awesome day and that you have lots of fun and I wish many more beautiful birthdays. Love you.<3 Ethan: HAPPPPPPY BIRTHDAY THE EVER SO BEAUTIFUL SOPHIE!!!!!!! Party hard coz ya know...you're legal there now and have the most amazing day 5ever! and also you better be getting double and twice the price of gifts seeing it's almost Christmas too! YOUR MOMMY SAYS SO!